Cassen's 1st Alien 2
Category:Episodes The ground supporting Cassen's foot gave away,Causing her to fall inside trench/crater. Standing in front of said object made it open to reveal a watch,only this watch wasn't like a wristwatch or enyother watch that you would see in your lifetime. Light was coming off of its top,although the coloring was dark blue and the watch itself seemed less dark then the light;light blue tubes were coming out of the sides and inside of the sides if enyone could have seen. Courious,Cassen reached her right hand out towards the watch when it unexpectedly jumped out towards her hand getting itself attached. "Annia,This is not a ordinary watch!"Said Cassen as she knew this was unexpected for it to jump out at her. "Come up,I want to see what watch your talking about"Said Annia,she didn't know what Cassen was all reacting about something called a watch whatever. Cassen climbed up and got back onto the groud standing to where Annia was at. "Woah,Your right Cassen."said Annia as she was looking at the watch,Annia seemed to be studying it visualy."This design,I haven't seen enything like this before and I bet the watch maker-who we know- hasn't seen it either." "Maybe...I can use this on the search for Riliven"Said Cassen,She looked at the watch thinking it could help her find Riliven. "But Cassen,You don't know what this watch even does"Said Annia,pointing out there was things unknown about it. "I should have gone with him,Riliven did not go to the usual route used for trick or treating."Cassen said to annia."Something is going on around here not mentioning people going missing at casual places in our town we know and Those animals gone missing from our local zoo mysteriously! "All those animals were taken to a other zoo Cassen! Those 'missing' people just ditch the places so that they can leave town since its small and there is nothing new most of the time"Annia said giving reasons for what had been going on lately "How about riliven?!He's too young to leave,something was chasing him;explain whats really going on."Cassen replied to Annia,she was starting to feel like Annia didn't want to help on her search."I think some alien creatures not from our planet have arrived to do something in our small town because of the small community!" "I'm sticking with my theory,Riliven must be back at your house safe and sound knowing you were worrying about him all along"Said Annia. "You go check at my house to see if your right and I'ill keep searching for alone"Cassen told Annia as she was angry. "Fine...!" "Fine...!" Both of the girls went their seprate directons to find and proove. One hour later,Cassen saw a building designed and created like a drive in garage used for repairs.Though this building had black metal rods at each end of the sides,She saw symbols appear on gray metal walls then a big garage like door retracted for a big creature to come out. She hid behind a boulder just in case the creature spotted her,Cassen peaked her head out to see this creature looked like. The creature was a skinny male,He had four arms and four eyes too;he was black while his eye's were purple. A other male just like him came out of the building door,Both of them looked like they were guarding something inside. Cassen rolled up her right sleeve above her watch,A light came out of the watch to the four armed skinny dude. The skinny dude seemed like he didn't notice it,till he looked like he felt pain or part of his skin was taken off. Completing the light retreated back to Cassen's watch to activate a robot women voice automaticly. "DNA sample collected,New alien added"Said the voice as blue light illuminated from the watch which gradually faded away few minutes later. Cassen checked to see if the four arm Dudes were still there,Strangely she saw them and the building gone. "W-what's going on here?!"Cassen said not understanding why she saw two creatures with four arms,yet she knew they weren't the only ones inside of the missing building. Everything didn't fit in.Something was going on,Which Cassen was going to find out and find her brother riliven somehow. Trivia -Cassen didn't go Alien in this part. ever. -Cassen saw her first Tetramand.